All My Trials
by Alamon Dogberry
Summary: A mysterious wizard befriends the rebels but all it not as it seems as a dark past come to light


All My Trials

**All My Trials.**

** **

Act 1, Scene 1__

_In the Fright Zone. Hordak is staring out of the window, gazing across to Whispering Woods. Behind him is Shadow Weaver. Next to Shadow Weaver is a magician. _

Hordak

This new device is protecting the rebels' supplies. My spies tell me that the supplies need to be stored in one place until it can be decided how it is to be split up. I have the location of both the supplies and defense barrier but I do not know where the power source for the barrier is or who knows its location.

Magician

I assure you Mighty Hordak, that I can befriend these rebels and discover either the whereabouts of this power source or who can tell you. My cousin Shadow Weaver has told me much about these rebels, and one of their weaknesses is that they are willing to believe anyone who is good. It will be easy for me to say that I am a lost traveler looking for protection and offer my services to them, none have ever seen me before so I will be trusted and once I have their trust…..

_Hordak turns around and takes a good look at the magician._

Hordak

Hmmm. Very well then. Contact me when you know of the location or can recommend whom I should take prisoner in the raid tomorrow night.

**Magician**_ in a shocked voice_

Tomorrow night?!!!

** **

**Hordak**_ his voice raised_

Tomorrow Night! Unless you have a problem with that?!****

** **

Magician

No my lord. Until tomorrow night then.

Scene 2__

_The rebels in Whispering Woods are making plans how to divide the latest supplies. Teela and Man-at-arms who are visiting Etheria are setting up the defensive barrier. _

Adora _to Teela and Duncan_

Thank you so much for coming. The supplies came in late and now Hordak knows about them, he is planning a raid but we're unsure sure when.

Duncan

Hopefully it won't be today. The barrier won't be in full operation until tonight, but once it is up, it will be resistant to most horde attacks unless it is attack at the power source.****

** **

Teela

And I wouldn't go telling any one about the location of the power source, just in case in falls on to the wrong ears.

Adora

Don't worry, that secret will be kept between the two of you, Bow and myself.

_Just then, one of the rebels bursts in. _****

Rebel

Adora, Teela, come quick, some troopers are attacking a magician, Bow is trying to hold them off, but he needs help.****

** **

Teela

Where are they?

Rebel

This way!

_Teela, Adora and the rebel run off to help._

_ _

Scene 3

_Mantenna is leading a group of troopers against Bow and the magician we saw earlier on in the Fright Zone. The magician hurls a fireball at the Mantenna but he dodges it._

Mantenna

You're going to have to try harder then that rrrebbbel!

Bow

Aren't you forgetting something?

Mantenna

Huh?

_He turns round only to find Bow with an arrow cocked in his bow._

Uh oh!!

_A trooper tries to sneak up behind him but Bow is fully aware of him and fires his arrow at the luckless trooper. The arrow is a rope arrow and it coils itself around the trooper sending him tumbling down. While all this is happening, Mantenna has turned his attention back to the Magician and has fired a stun bolt at him. The magician is hit. More troopers are surrounding Bow when Teela opens fire on them_

_ _

Bow

Thanks!

_ _

Teela

No problem!__

_ _

Mantenna

You'll pay for that Eternian.

Teela

Just added to my tab! I'm sure Hordak won't mind.

Unknown to Teela and the others, Grizlore is also there. Teela realizes this too late. But Adora is at hand. Adora challengers Grizlore but is beaten back into some thickets. 

Adora

I think this has gone far enough, 

She looks around.

For the Hounor of Greyskull

I am She-Ra.

_ _

She-Ra appears on the scene, but for some strange reason, the bad guys seems to have a pretty good idea what's coming next so they begin to retreat. But She-Ra is not content for them to simply run away so she grabs the trooper that Bow felled earlier

She-Ra

You left one behind!!__

_She throws the trooper towards Grizlore and Mantenna but it just misses them. The trooperjust about freed itself and starts running when She-Ra approaches it. She leaves it and turns back into Adora._

_ _

_When Adora gets back, Bow and Teela are helping the Magician up._

Magician

Thank you so much for your help. I was so afraid those troopers would drag me back to the Fright Zone.__

He looks at the sky. The sun is beginning to set.

But now it is dark, I am not going to reach the village in time.

Adora

Then why don't you stay with us, it won't be safe to go out alone.

Magician

Thank you ever so much. Oh, where are my manners? I am Graydon, a traveling magician, I go from town to town, city-to-city to see what new knowledge I can learn to help the fight against the horde.

Bow

We could do with the extra help, we know that Hordak has an attack planned soon but we don't know when!

Graydon

Its tomorrow night, that's why the troopers attacked me, I overheard their conversation.

Teela

That's brilliant, the barrier should be up by then and we have plenty of time to get ready.

Graydon

Barrier?****

** **

**Adora**

Teela and her father Duncan, come from Eternia, they bought a defense barrier to protect our supplies. This barrier is capable to withstand most horde attacks, you can only destroy it but destroying the power source. But we have spies for Hordak in the woods so only Teela, Duncan, Bow and I know where it is.

Graydon

Very sensible.

Bow_ changing the subject_

I don't know about you but I'm hungry, care to join us for dinner?

Graydon

I thought you'd never ask!

Scene 4

_We see Graydon with a circle of children, he is telling wonderful tales to them and adding special effects to them with his magic. Adora, Bow, Teela and Duncan are sitting together with the other rebels discussing tomorrow night and how to plan the attacks. Teela looks over to the children._

Teela

He certainly has a way with children.

Kowl

You'd better be careful Bow, they might not listen to any of your stories any more.

Bow

That's not true. Besides, he is only here for a few days. Andto be honest, I quite enjoy seeing someone else with the kids for a change.

Duncan_ getting up_

I'm going to check on dinner, see if anyone needs a hand.

Adora

I'll join you.

They make their way to the food tent, activity comes from inside from all the food being prepared. Duncan is lost in thought.

** **

**Adora**

What's wrong

Duncan

I've a funny feeling that it is going to be a long night. Something just doesn't feel right.

Adora

You've been working hard all day, you're probably just tired.

Duncan _unsure_

Maybe, are we all set for tomorrow?

Adora

Yes, the twiggets will keep watch tonight and Graydon…..

A massive crash comes from within the tent. Adora and Duncan rush in. Broom is frantically trying to clean up a tray that he has dropped.

_ _

__**Adora**

Broom, what happened?

Broom _nerverously_

Just a case of butter fingers. I'll clean it up in no time.

Adora

Here, I'll take that tray to the others.

_ _

Adora picks up another tray and walks out. In the mean time, Duncan notices that Broom is ill at ease

** **

**Duncan**

Broom, what's wrong?****

** **

**Broom **still very nervous

Nothing, it was an accident, could of happened to anyone, I'll be much more careful!

**Duncan**sternly

Broom, something is wrong, have you told Madame?

**Broom** in a desperate voice

No, I can't tell her.

Duncan ispuzzled.

** **

**Duncan**

Then why don't you tell me about it?

Broom considers this.

** **

**Broom**almost in a whisper but still very scared.

Promise me that you won't tell Madame

**Duncan**

You have my word.

Broom looks around nervously, Duncan senses that this will be a long talk so he takes their supper and they find a secluded spot in Whispering Woods to talk.

** **

**Duncan**

Something tells me that this is to do with Graydon.****

** **

**Broom** clearly quite frightened

How do you know him?

**Duncan**

Adora and the others rescued him from some horde troopers this afternoon. He has been so helpful and very kind, they are very fond of him and he is fantastic with the children, telling them…

Duncan's voice fades away as he notices Broom's expression is very distant and sad but anger is shows through very strongly.

** **

**Broom** very quietly, trying to hide his hatred

It's all a fake.

**Duncan**very surprise and also quite worried****

What! How do you know?****

** **

**Broom** with a pained look across his face, with the hints anger and hatred still in his voice. He paces around for a bit..

It was, well, I er..****

** **

**Duncan**

Take a deep breath and tell me in your own time.

**Broom**he takes a deep breath

Madame and I have only known each other for eleven years. I've had masters before her. The first was called Lill…

Flashback, we see Broom as he is now just after, he has been finished being carved. And then we see the people and events that he narrates.

The wood I am made of comes from the Fassian tree, it is very rare and highly prized because when branches are cut from it, they take on a life of its own, this is how magic instruments and other talking wooden object are from. Anyway, I was made into a Broomstick, which is one of the hardest things to do, and it requires special magic to fly. 

The first master I had, as I have already said, was called Lill Oltry, a female wizard. Her area of expertise was training new Broomsticks to fly. When she had finished training me, she sold me to a Warlock called Tiat Yonmer. Tiat was a very lazy man, he never really bothered to go out much so I was bored most of the time as there was little to do. Tiat was very fond of betting but he was no good at it. He wasn't any better at flying.

**Duncan**

I thought you said that it was you who had to be trained to fly!

**Broom**

What I meant by that is that a Broom is taught to finely tune its master's magic to enable it to fly. The person wishing to fly has to be able to use the flows of magic correctly which very few people can do. 

Anyway, as I was saying, Tiat used me in a bet and lost and so it was that I had a new master…

**Duncan**

Graydon.****

** **

**Broom** his voice sounding very sad and pained as before.

Yes, Graydon.

Broom seems to be choked up as he reflects on his past. He resumes (as does the flashback) a little choked.

Graydon was… well from day one; I could see what type of a monster he was. He always wanted to be right, and if anyone said or did differently, he would make their life miserable. He was cruel, lazy and selfish. Graydon was obsessed with the idea that because I was made of wood, I didn't need looking after and that I could work continually. His idea of letting me rest was to lock me up in a cold damp and cramped up cupboard. I soon developed wood rot but he didn't care. He made me do most of the chores in his home and if I forgot to do something or if it wasn't to his satisfaction, he made me do it again and again and then he would think up punishments that…

Broom's voice trails off as he becomes too choked to continue. Man at arms tries to comfort him. Broom takes some deep breathes and continues his story.

I became very ill, but he drove me on and on. He couldn't fly at all, his flows were completely wrong and as I grew weaker and weaker, we crashed more often and he would blame me for it.

Flying also depends on trust as well as the flows of magic.

It finally got to the point where I couldn't continue. For I long time, I'd wish that I had never been made and that he would me end soon. The wood rot was now beyond control but he still managed to sell me in a market place and forced me to put on a brave show so that he would get a good price even though he had rendered me unusable.

I was bought by, what I thought then, was a very unusual looking women, she was very small and fat, had purple skin, yellow eyes and white hair. Her little son, Sprocket, in fact bought me to her attention. I was so ill, that I couldn't hear everything that she was saying, I only heard snatches of information. I could tell that she was very excited that she had found me and that I wasn't to be used for her needs, but that I had in fact been bought aspresent for someone else.

We reached our destination. By this time I felt so dizzy that Ifell unconscious, but as everything was blacking out, I heard a gasp from a stranger who had walked in…

**Voice** inshock

Oh dearie my!

Blackout

Broom resumes his story.

When I came to, I noticed that it was deep winter, I had been sold in very early spring. I tried to move, but I felt stiff and it found it very painful. I looked down, and all the wood rot had been carefully and painstakingly scraped away. I felt so much better; I almost thought that I was brand new.

**Voice**

You had me worried there.

Broom turns around, sitting beside him watching him carefully is Madame Razz.

**Broom**

What happened, where am I?

**Madame Razz**

My friend bought you from a wizard in the market. I have never seen a Broom that has been so badly treated before. You were very lucky, I was able to stop the wood rot just in the nick time.

**Broom** telling the story with the flashback

For the first time since Lill, I was with some one who knew how to treat a Broom right. I was already so grateful to her. It had in fact, taken her two years to remove all the dead wood and rot from me, and it had been done so well, I thought I was in a dream world.

She noticed that I had been shivering and so wrapped me up so I would be warm. She spent the rest of the winter trying to clean my bristles as a whole and by spring, I was ready to be put through me paces again. However, my bristle had more dirt and damage to them as previously thought and the only way of dealing with that is to treat each one, one by one, as it is not possible to get new.

She gave me a choice, I had never been offered a choice before and so I was rather taken back, I could remain conscious while she dealt with my bristles or she could send me to sleep. I chose the first. 

It takes three days to do one bristle, they need to be soaked individually in a special oil for a day, and then worked on using careful skills. It took over three years to do and in that time, the twiggets taught me how to play games and I learnt about the Horde. Madame and I used to chat and she joined in the games when she took a break. 

I can't tell you how wonderful it felt to be treated like a person not as an object or a slave, and for the first time, I was even able to answer back and argue without fear. She gave back my dignity and gave me my personality as well as my strength and health. And I know she paid a high price for it. The oil was not cheap and with the war, the price shot up. She used to wear a silver necklace that had a pendentshape of a spider around her neck. One day I saw her gazing at it longingly, I think that that necklace was of great sentimental value to her, later on that evening, I discovered that she had sold it to buy more oil. To this day I have vowed that somehow, I will repay her and buy back the necklace.

**Duncan**

So why is it that you two keep crash landing if Madame knows so much about Broomsticks.

**Broom**

Ah, well, after my bristles were finish, she had to purge Graydon's bad magic out of me, which took as long time, and then I had to be retaught how to fly. Altogether, it took eight years for me to make a full recovery. And then there was the trust aspect of flying which to this day I am unable to do fully. Also, I believe that Madame sometimes does it deliberately. That and it is very difficult to land in a forest anyway.

**Duncan**

But why can't you tell Madame about Graydon?****

** **

**Broom** very sad

Because I am still terrified of him. He is a expert liar and I'm afraid what he will do to me and what he will say to Madame. I don't want her involved, she has done so much for me already and I have heard a funny feeling that her past is no better then mine.

Please, don't tell anyone what I have said to you, especially not her.

**Duncan**

I promise not to mention you, but from what you said, if Graydon is acting then I suspect…

Teela's voice can be heard calling for Duncan, sounds of a battle can also be heard. Teela finally finds her father.

** **

**Teela**

Some troopers have attacked, it's not that large but they have taken Bow and several other hostages and taken them to the Fright Zone.

Duncan gets ready for battle, Broom joins them. The reach the battle but Graydon is there trying to help, Broom is too frightened to face him and so runs. She-Ra is finishing off some horde troopers led by Catra.

** **

**She-Ra**

That's takes care of them for now. But they still have Bow and some others. I suspect that Hordak will make Bow say where the power source is.

**Duncan**

Then you and Adora evacuate the area, Teela and I will go to the Fright Zone to rescue Bow.

**Scene 5**

In the dungeons of the Fright Zone, Hordak confronts the prisoners about the defense barrier.

** **

**Hordak** menacingly

I am tired of this game Bow, you will tell me where the power source is.

**Bow** defiantly

What makes you think that I will reveal the location.

**Hordak**

If you don't tell me now, then I will use more persuasive methods to make you speak!

Bow looks around at the other prisoner. They are all watching him expectantly. Bow sighs.

** **

**Bow **bracing himself

Then do you worst. I will not tell you a thing

**Scene 6**

Teela and Duncan have crept into the Fright Zone and have made their way to the dungeons. They see Hordak fuming with anger, coming out of a cell. They wait for him to go before taking out the guards and blowing off the lock. They go inside. The rebels are gathered round Bow, who, to their horror, has been badly hurt and is moaning in pain. His leg is broken and he is covered in bruises and cuts, he also has a black eye. Duncan bends over to examine him. Duncan looks up.

**Duncan**

What happened to him?

**First Rebel**withadmiration in his voice****

He refused to tell Hordak where the power source for the barrier was.

**Duncan**

I don't know how we are going to get him out of here! He has several broken ribs and I am worried about moving him.

There is some murmuring among the rebels. Finally.

** **

**Second Rebel**who is on crutches

You can use my crutches as poles for a stretcher.

**Third Rebel**

And use my coat to carry him on.

Duncan nods. The stretcher is made and very carefully, Bow is lifted on it. 

** **

**Fourth Rebels**

The guards are coming!!

**Teela**

We've got to get him out of here quickly! You two, carry the stretcher, my father and I will hold them off.

The rebels make their escape with the stretcher, Duncan and Teela follow them.

** **

**Scene 7**

Other in the rebellion are gathered, Adora knows that moving the supplies in time is hopeless and is beginning to despair.

** **

**Adora** desperately

We're not going to do it in time!

Teela and the others run in.

** **

**Duncan**

Adora, get She-Ra quickly!

** **

**Kowl **very concerned and close to tears.

Bow! Bow!

Adora runs off. The stretcher is put down. She-Ra appears.

** **

**She-Ra**

What has happened? BOW!

She looks down at her friend who is quite clearly in agony.

Hordak will pay for this.

She places her hand on his head. Bow winces in pain

Easy Bow, take it easy, you'll be all right, I'm here now.

She puts her other hand on his chest and heals him. Bow tries to sit up but She-Ra stops him.

Rest.

Bow nods, he is still in some pain.

** **

**Teela**

He didn't say anything to Hordak. 

She looks around

By the way, where's Adora?

**She-Ra**

She's getting a bed ready for him.

The rebels relax, as the supplies are safe. 

She-Ra goes off and hurries to the medical tents where she prepares everything before turning back into Adora.

Teela and Duncan enter the tent carrying the stretcher.

** **

**Adora**

Bow, are you all right?

**Bow **very weakly

I will be.

Adora gives him a kiss on the forehead.

** **

**Bow** weakly

Mmm, with a magic kiss like that I'll be up in no time.

Duncan motions for the other to leave and let Bow rest.

**Scene 8**

The rebels are discussing how it was that Hordak knew that Bow and none of the other rebels, knew the location of the power source.

** **

**Adora**

When I find out who told Hordak that Bow was one of four people who knew the location, I'll make them wish they had never been born!

**Teela**

It could have been anyone. Plenty of people knew.

**Graydon**

I'm sure that we can find out who it was.

Broom has found out what has happened to Bow and has been listening to what has been said, he is unable to hold back any longer.

** **

**Broom** furiously

It was YOU! I know you work for the horde because with you, it is all an act, being nice, you couldn't even look after me.

**Graydon** his disguise dropped. 

YOU! I should have thrown you on to the fire when I had the chance, you miserable excuses for a broomstick. You can't even fly properly.

Broom is now terrified. Graydon is hurling magic at him and is snarling and cursing him. He zaps the others so they are helpless to do anything.

** **

**Graydon**

I'll deal with the rest of you rebels later.

Graydon manages to get hold of Broom and takes him over to where an axe and block is. He raises the axe and is about to send it crashing down on Broom when Madame Razz(who hasn't been seen at all in the day) comes up behind him and catches his arm in mid swing.

** **

**Madame Razz **who is quite angry but still manages to keep her voice soft

I really wouldn't if I were you.

**Graydon** quite surprised but very annoyed

Who are you?

**Madame Razz**

Broom's witch and friend, the one who healed him after a certain wizard cruelly mistreated him.

**Graydon** releasing the axe, gives Madame an evil smile

Then you are an idiot.

He tries to attack her with magic but Razz ducks behind him, puts her hands on his head, closes her eyes, and sends magic through him causing him to freeze. Graydon desperately tries to get away. Eventually she releases him and opens her eyes.

** **

**Madame Razz** menacingly

You have until your spell wears off on the others, to get away.

Graydon looks around, the spell has already worn off. Adora has her sword drawn and many of the rebels are beginning to surround him.

** **

**Graydon**

You'll pay for that witch.

He vanishes.

Madame turns to look at Broom. Broom is looking down unable to face her, still shaking.****

** **

**Madame Razz** very softly

Broom? Why didn't you come to me? I would have made him pay for what he did to you. I could have protected you!

**Broom** near to tears

Because you did so much for me, I didn't want you to get involved because I was afraid he would hurt you or convince you that I was worthless.

**Madame Razz** very softly and caringly

Oh dearie my Broom. I knew he was the one who hurt you because his magic was the same magic I had to flush out of you. I would do anything to protect you, you're the most faithful friend I've ever had!

**Broom** sadly

I could have stopped what happened to Bow.

Razz smiles at him and puts her arm round him.

** **

**Madame Razz**

What is done is done.

**Adora** trying to make Broom feel better

Bow will be fine. He is a very brave man and so are you.

Broom manages a weak smile but he still looks sad.

** **

**END**

** **

** **

** **


End file.
